


Deflection

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompt: Chris/RDJ - A ficlet following the Kimmel interview from 11/24/15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflection

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within the same universe as [Take the Edge Off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/431650). It can be read as a one-shot, though.

> _Were you holding hands when you came on stage?_

Robert sighs, reading the text from Susan. He fights the petulant urge to ignore the question and scrubs a hand across his face.

> _I didn’t realize the door would open that quickly_ , he replies after a moment.

She doesn’t need to tell him to be more careful. He already knows she’s thinking it. He’s thinking it, too. That’s why he spent half the interview saying weird little things about Chris loving the ladies. Anything to draw attention away from the way they entered the stage.

He glances across the greenroom at Chris and finds him staring at his own phone, blushing.

“She got to you too, huh?” Robert asks. Chris looks up, eyes wide, and blushes harder.

“Susan knows there’s little she can do to shame me,” Robert confesses. “On the other hand, she also knows that it takes very little to shame you. If either of us is going to keep the other in line…”

“Apparently that’s me,” Chris sighs. “She seems pretty mad.”

Robert shakes his head. “She’s not mad. She just knows how important our privacy is.”

They share a look, one heavy with unspoken words and memories of arguments - ones in which Robert condescended to protect Chris from himself and Chris spat venomous truths about Robert’s fear back into his face. Where Robert has felt a huge sense of gratitude, in a way, for the way the world erases his sexuality, he knows Chris has felt a huge sense of loss and anger instead. He also knows that Chris knows that now is not the time to shout out from the rooftops just how queer he really is. Not when his career is doing so well.

Chris sighs and breaks their staring contest before Robert can say anything else. He grabs his jacket, finally finished with make up and publicists and whatever else was left of their debrief following their interview. When he looks up at Robert again, he looks almost serene. Almost. If only there wasn’t that small flicker of resentment hiding beneath the surface, waiting to lash out.

Robert sighs. “Come on,” he says, opening his arms. “Come here.”

Chris hesitates, just a moment, before dropping his coat to the couch and going to Robert. Robert wraps Chris tight in his arms, revels in the feel of Chris returning the embrace, and he sighs again as he presses his face into Chris’ neck.

“I love you,” he whispers, careful that only Chris can hear. “Susan loves you, too.”

“I love you both, too,” Chris replies, voice rough. Robert holds Chris a little tighter, feels him nod and press himself closer to Robert’s body. Someday, maybe, they’ll be able to say those words out loud, let the whole world hear them. For now, Robert only cares that Chris can hear them (no matter how softly they’re spoken) and believe them.


End file.
